brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darker And Edgier
Darker And Edgier: a marketing term meaning a television, movie, etc. series will change to the cynical end of the Sliding Scale of Idealism Vs. Cynicism, meaning it will include profanity, blood and sex, which does not guarantee quality, judging by B-movies content. since the 1960s. This is most obvious in comic books, which changed this way during the Dark Age of Comic Books in the 1980s-90s, to rebel against Silver Age (1950s-60s) camp (style), Capes (family-friendly superheroes) and censorship and show that they were " not kid stuff anymore." The cartoonists' inspiration came partly from '60s underground comics, '50s horror and crime comics and '80s neo-noir, erotic thriller, cyberpunk, ninja and Vietnam War movies. The added gore, swearing and mating did not guarantee a mature image among non-fans turned off by Silver Age comics, television and Saturday morning cartoons, though some books got "Mature Readers" warnings on their covers and began to appeal to college students and middle aged Baby Boom audiences, who grew up on Silver Age and Bronze Age of Comics (1970s). Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy's school shooting Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha covers up her super strength with domination. Bmup1p24036.jpg|Freddy's long-lost dad visits him in the hospital. Bmup1p17 copy.jpg|Tasha saves her teacher from classmates. Examples: * Warner Brothers' Loonatics Unleashed (2006) was such an attempt to improve the funny Looney Tunes cast but the fans disliked the gritty new series about the 1940s cartoon characters' far future superhero descendents. * This only worked on the campy 1970s space opera TV series, Battlestar Galactica, revived in the New Millennium as a grim military sf series with a dysfunctional cast and android infiltration (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Wikipedia, 2006-18) '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator '80s Renown.png|'80s Renown '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator In Brother Muscle: * Both Brother Muscle and Ultraperson have traumatic backstories, such as surviving Mass Murder and Sexual Assault attempts. The former was an Ordinary High School Student at an Inner City School, until he acquired Psi Powers in a Freak Lab Accident. The latter's parents were refugee extraterrestrials fleeing a war zone home planet. * Even as superheroes, Ultra and Muscle fight Gang Bangers together. Their secret identities go nightclubbing, surrounded by substance abuse, in drag and fetishwear on double dates, because they are into Rave Culture. Freddy's parents divorced when he was 7, so his father had been absent for a decade until visiting him at St. Brigit's Hospital after the above accident. After his school shooting, he dropped out and enrolled in GED classes (Lathan, 2013). * Out-of-universe, the author D.V. Lathan is planning a revised epic edition called Renown and Fascinator, which goes more in-depth, with graphic scenes of child abuse, wild teen parties, space warfare and gang violence in the protagonists' backstories.It will be illustrated in the Diniverse and Image Comics "house styles" and trace the characters from the 1970s to the present. The above illustrations show Renown and Fascinator, much cooler and more historically accurate versions of Ultraperson and Brother Muscle. Fascinator is in drag, because Muscle is [[transgender|'transgender']] and the new storyline explores her transition (Lathan, 2019). Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha fights off sex offenders. Bmup2p15 (2).jpg|Life on Chaadi Bmup1p11021.jpg|Gay/Lesbian Group party at Club Acid. Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy goes nightclubbing in drag. Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Bmup1p4014.jpg|Freddy's lab accident Bmup1p2012.jpg|Freddy gets mugged in high school. Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Southside Skulls Category:Metafiction Category:Media Category:Emergencies Category:Combat